


MISSED

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini semua sulit. Tak hanya bagi Arteta, tapi juga bagi Robin. Salahkan 'dia'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MISSED

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER]  
> Kalimat pertama © Novel Imperium by Robert Harris  
> None of this belongs to me, except the plot
> 
> Timeline: Setelah kepindahan Cesc Fabregas ke Barcelona
> 
> 1st POV, Arteta's POV

Aku menunggu sebentar, kalau-kalau dia ingin menambahkan hal lain, tetapi tampaknya dia sudah melupakan kehadiranku, jadi aku beranjak dan meninggalkannya termenung.

...Tetapi, sulit bagiku untuk meninggalkannya—terutama dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Hancur dan begitu rapuh di bagian dalam, walau senyum selalu nampak di wajahnya. Ya, wajah itu adalah sebuah topeng yang ia gunakan pada orang lain, yang mana tak akan dia biarkan ‘tuk mengetahui sebuah luka terbuka dengan darah yang mengucur deras tiap saatnya.

Tapi, kumohon padamu supaya kau membuka kepalamu dan mengetahuinya. Kumohon dengan amat sangat, dengan penuh pengharapan, agar kau mengetahui sebuah fakta yang selama ini kucoba untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Bahwa, selubung senyum itu tak berguna bagiku—bagiku, itu adalah sebuah topeng rusak yang penuh lubang, dan membuatku kian merasa iba padamu.

Dan, hei, walau kita baru berkenalan sebentar, toh aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah mengerti segala kelemahanmu, dan aku ingin agar engkau melupakan sosok itu, Robin van Persie. Kumohon, agar engkau melupakan ‘dia’ yang kini sudah tak bisa berada di sisimu setiap saat.

 _—please_ , Robin. Lupakanlah Cesc Fabregas.

.

“Mikel, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?”

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan cukup menggangguku, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan ini menyadarkanku akan suatu hal. Bahwa, aku berdiri di sini dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tanpa berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan aku pun terdiam, tak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Apa barangmu ada yang ketinggalan di ruang ganti, eh..?” Robin bertanya lagi, dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Orang lain mungkin percaya akan segala keramahan ini, tetapi tidak dengan _aku_. Ia kelihatannya berpikir bahwa aku tak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan di sini—tetapi aku _tahu_.

Robin van Persie tadi menangis. Ralat, ia masih menangis. Lihat saja warna kemerahan di sudut mata bermanik coklat itu, lihat saja kantung mata yang kian lama kian menghitam, lihat saja senyum canggung yang diulaskannya pada bibir tipis itu. Lihat saja, betapa jeleknya wajah sang kapten saat ini. Jenggotnya tak beraturan, dan pipinya kian tirus dari hari ke hari. Dia berdalih bahwa tirus itu disebabkan oleh latihannya yang mati-matian demi menjadi kapten yang baik. Namun aku—tentu, tak percaya sama sekali.

Bodoh.

Tetapi, biarpun mau sebodoh apa tingkahnya, mau sebodoh apa kelakuannya, aku tetap **_mencintai_** dia.

“Errr....” Sejenak, aku bingung saat menyusun kata-kata dalam benakku. Terlalu banyak yang ingin kuutarakan, sama banyaknya dengan yang ingin kusimpan.

Ini semua salahmu, Robin. Karena telah bersikap begitu lemah di hadapanku.

Dia lalu beranjak dari tempatnya... merenung. Lalu beringsut mendekatiku. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan tak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tak bersuara, tetapi aku mengerti.

Robin hanya melihatku sebagai pengganti Cesc Fabregas.

.

“...Rob, kenapa kau terus menerus melakukan hal itu?” tanyaku kemudian, sebagai bentuk protes padanya atas perlakuan yang bagiku terasa tak adil. Oh, tentu tak adil, karena hanya aku yang merasakan sakit di sini. Hanya aku! Camkan itu. Sedangkan Robin, yah, dia masih tetap berpegang pada delusinya: bahwa aku ini Fabregas. Bahwa aku dan Fabregas adalah orang yang sama. Bagi Robin, aku adalah seorang pemuda Catalan berumur 24 tahun dengan nomor punggung empat.

Robin—anehnya—masih tak mengerti. Dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di dadaku. Ia bertanya. “Apa yang terus menerus kulakukan? Mencetak gol untuk Arsenal?” Dan saat mengucapkan hal itu, nadanya nyaris seperti orang yang tak bersalah.

Kuputar mataku, dan kunaikkan alisku. Oh, Rob, _please..._

“Bukan—tentu saja bukan itu, Robin,” jawabku padanya. Lalu, kusingkirkan kepalanya dari dadaku, lalu kutuding dirinya. Sedikit amarah—ralat: banyak—kentara sekali dari suaraku yang kunaikkan oktafnya. “Lihat ini, Rob! Kau gila! Kau menangis terus! Kau... makin tirus saja, Rob!”

“Haha...,” mendengar ujarku, yang dilakukan Robin hanya tertawa hambar, “Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula Shaqueel pernah protes. Dia bilang bahwa daddynya terlalu gendut. Dan Bou—“

“Rob, kau menganggapku sebagai Fabregas.”

Sengaja kuinterupsi dalihnya yang kian lama kian menyebalkan itu. Karena, demi Tuhan, aku tak suka mendengarnya terus! Setiap hari, tanpa lelah, selalu saja Robin memberikan dalih. Beribu-ribu alas an senantiasa tersedia dalam benaknya.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

Dan dia menangis. Lagi. Dalam diam.

.

Ini memang tangisan yang pilu. Namun, tidak bagiku, yang setiap hari harus mendengarnya. Di manapun Robin bisa merasa depresi, pasti ia menangis di sisiku. Ia mencariku, terdiam, meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan dalam diam itu dia menangis. Dan ini seperti roda setan yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Bahkan setelah match yang memuaskan, kepedihan itu tetap ada di sana.

Shenley. Emirates Stadium. Old Tafford. Stamford Bridge. White Hart Lane. Dan lain-lain.

Coba saja kau daftar semua stadion yang pernah didatangi oleh Arsenal. Kalau kau bertanya padaku apakah dia pernah menangis di sana, jawabannya tentu adalah pernah. Terlebih lagi di Shenley. Aku sampai-sampai menjuluki tempatnya biasa menangis— _ups_ , maksudku merenung—sebagai ‘Pojok Galau van Persie’.

Bisa kurasakan betapa intensnya butiran bening itu turun mengaliri _jersey_ -ku. Dan sesuai hukum kapilaritas, zat cair itu merembes ke dalam _jersey_ -ku dan membasahi banyak titik di sana. Jadi, sudah bau keringat setelah bermain selaa 90 menit, sekarang masih juga ditambah oleh air mata.

 _Geez._

Kuusap-usapkan tanganku yang besar ke kepalanya, di mana surai coklat pendek menghiasinya dengan indah. Yah, sedikit upaya kulakukan, agar kesedihan ini cepat mereda.

Aku... tidak tahan dengan atmosfer ini. Dia, sih, enak. Karena dia bergantung padaku untuk mengangkat semua beban berat yang ada di pundaknya. Tetapi, bagaimana denganku? Memangnya ada yang mau mengangkat bebanku? Aku muak bila ini harus selalu terjadi.

Inilah alasan aku benci pelajaran Biologi. Karena tak semuanya yang ada di dunia ini adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Terkadang, simbiosis komensalisme juga kerap terjadi. Tetapi, tak semenyebalkan yang kualami ini, sih—simbiosis parasitisme. Entah mana yang jadi parasit. Apakah itu Robin dengan kerinduan tak berdasarnya akan sosok Fabregas dan selalu menempel padaku, atau aku—yang selalu berusaha untuk tak acuh dan terus meladeni keinginan Robin sehingga rasa rindu itu makin kuat dari hari ke hari?

Dalam keheningan absurd itu, kukatakan padanya. “...Hei, kapan kau mau pulang?”

“...Sebentar lagi, Mikel,” balasnya dalam gumaman lirih.

Okelah.

.

 _Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi._ Terus kukatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, sembari berharap beban ini akan lenyap seiring tangis Robin yang kian reda.

Seandainya saja aku tak mencintai dia. Mungkin hasilnya tak seperti ini. Tak ada yang harus rutin kulakukan seusai _match_ atau latihan, sehingga aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti..., berbelanja di mini market misalnya? Well, memang seharusnya itu bukan tugasku. Tapi, tak ada salahnya, ‘kan? Ketimbang menghibur orang patah hati ini.

Tangis itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Tak ada lagi kurasakan rembesan kristal bening penuh kesedihan membasahi jersey-ku. Tetapi, genggaman Robin justru kian erat. Dan aku tahu ini.

Seperti biasa, setelah melakukan hal ini, ia akan mengucapkan hal itu. Sesuatu fakta yang sangat kutahu mengenai _‘dia’_.

Kepala Robin menjauh dari dadaku, dan kulihat bahwa ia tengah berusaha mengusap-usap matanya. Sebuah senyum pilu ia arahkan padaku, dan nampaklah bahwa ada rasa bersalah bercampur di sana...

“Mikel, kau tahu? Aku—rindu pada Cesc.”

“Mm-hm. Aku tahu itu Robin.”

Kuulurkan tanganku padanya, suatu hal yang sering sekali kulakukan, hingga akhirnya aku sampai hapal bagaimana struktur tangan itu, dan betapa tangan itu terasa sangat mungil dan rapuh dalam genggamanku. Dan ia—meraih genggaman itu.

“Mari pulang, Robin,” ajakku.

Ia mengangguk. “Ya,” jawabnya.

Dan kami berdua pun berjalan keluar dari kamar ganti Shenley, sembari bergandengan tangan.

Kurasa, aku masih bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini...

...semoga.

 **-END-**


End file.
